Ironico
by floh black
Summary: Un rubio muy narcisista y una castaña con la misión de engatuzarlo es una mezcla explosiva.Pero que tal si le agregamos todo el charm de Stephy,la niña que misteriosamente se parece a Draco?Aunque quizas eso no fuera tan misterioso,que con ese historial..
1. La misión

Ironico

Capitulo 1

-¡Estan realmente locos si crees que voy a hacer eso! - Hermione Granger, de 28 años estaba gritando a un algo cohibido Ron Weasley, quien parecia tratar de empequeñecerse bajo el escritorio mientras observaba la ira de su amiga.

-Pero - - pero Herms...- tartamudeo Ron ya bastante palido.

-Pero nada, Ronald. - Concluyó Hermione con un rostro muy serio, contorsionado por la ira.

-Sabes que realmente necesitamos tu ayuda. Si yo pudiera hacerlo ya lo hubiera hecho, Hermione. Francamente te creia mucho más..._sensata_. - habló fuerte y claro Harry Potter. No gritó, pero dejaba muy en claro que la actitud algo infantil de su amiga lo ponia de malas.

-¿Sensata? Este asunto me parece tan ridiculo que no hay ni una mota de sensatez en el. Dime por qué no puede ir otra persona.

Hermione ya se habia tranquilizado al oir el tono duro de su amigo Harry, pero tampoco iba a ceder tan pronto.

-Por la simple razón que tú eres la mejor, Hermione. Te has convertido en una gran espia y en consecuencia en una exelente actriz. Y confio plenamente en que daras los pasos precisos para engañarlo.

-No ganas nada adulandome, Harry. Pero sigo sin entender por qué no lo pueden interrogar, después de todo eres el Jefe de Aurores.

-Sere el Jefe de Aurores pero no el Ministro. Él tiene una muy buena relación con los Malfoy, y a pesar de que no es un mal tipo es bastante iluso. Y jamás me permitiria siquiera tocarle un pelo a ellos.

-Y no olvidemos que eres la mejor Herms, además que Malfoy siempre te tuvo unas... - susurró Ron, aunque de manera audible de todas formas.

-¡¿Unas qué Ronald?! - explotó Hermione.

-Digamos que él siempre estuvo muy atraído e interesado por ti siempre. Especialmente ... uhm ..._ fisicamente._

-Esto es el colmo! Y a sabiendas de que Malfoy me tiene ganas yo...uff..de que Malfoy se sienta atrido por mi, yo tengo que ir y seducirlo para sonsacarle si sabe o tiene que ver con los movimientos de los últimos mortifagos.?

-Si – contestó Harry tratando de ocultar la sonrisa, ya sabiendo la respuesta de Hermione.

-Ok, acepto. - contestó al instante bastante tranquila, total ¿Qué podría perder?

* * *

-Eres el mejor Draco Malfoy. Oh sí, eres guapo, rico y aterradoramente seductor...ajá. - Draco Malfoy le sonreia de forma algo estúpida al espejo, a su propio reflejo. Adoraba mirarse y auto-halagarse. Preferia hacer eso a escucharlo de las tantas mujeres que lo adoraban, claro que él sabia que no mentian: Pues él era simplemente perfecto. Pero después de todo no habia nadie que lo quisiera tanto como lo hacia él mismo.

* * *

_ ¿Arrogante verdad? Veremos que tanto dura eso de amarse a si mismo, porque en ese preciso instante una muy sexy castaña estaba en la puerta decidida a atrapar a Malfoy, costara lo que costara._

* * *

q les parecióo??? hace mil q no escribo nada,,,asi q espero q esto les gustee!! nos vemos en el proximo cap de _Ironico_

besossssssss

floh black


	2. Empiza la atraccion

Ironico

Capitulo 2

-¡No puedo creer que alguien como_usted_ tenga el atrevimiento de pisar mi casa!

Los gritos algo histéricos de Narcissa retumbaron en toda la Mansión Malfoy. El rostro de Hermione Granger era un poema al ver a la rubia en una especie de ataque de histeria.

-Señora Malfoy, no se muy bien que es lo que piensa de mi pero le aseguro que no es asi.

-¿Qué ocurre, Madre? Estaba muy ocupadohasta que tus gritos quebraron mi concentración. - Draco estaba de traje gris oscuro, que convinaba a la perfección con sus ojos color mercurio fundido.

-Lo que ocurre Draco es que una de tus tantas furcias se atreve a venir a la _sagrada_ Mansión Malfoy.-

-¡¿Qué?! Un momento, yo no soy la furcia de nadie ¿Me oyó? - esplotó Hermione ante el atrevimiento de narcissa.

-¿Cuánto dinero? La verdad es que no la recuerdo, pero ¿Cuándo yo recuendo a gente como usted? Madre, esperame en el desayunador. - dijo Draco.

Narcissa estuvo a punto de quejarse, pero la fría mirada que le dirigió su hijo la hizo desistir.

-Termina pronto. - le rogó más que pedir su madre antes de irse.

-Muy bien muñeca, dime cuánto te doy para que te borres. - Dijo Draco como quien habla del tiempo.

-¿Borrarme?¿Pero qué te pensas Malfoy?

El tono que utilizó la castaña con su apellido llamó su atención y aún más que lo tratara así, ya que todas las que venían solían tirarse a sus brazos llorando y diciéndole lo mucho que lo amaba. Entoncés la observó realmente desde que ella llegó, y lo que vió hizo que se le secara la boca.

-¿Granger? - Si, era Granger; pero mucho más sexy, llena de curvas peligrosas y unos carnosos labios tremendamente tentadores.

-Así es, Malfoy. Ahora si me disculpas voy a buscar a tu madre.-

-¿Mi madre? -preguntó un muy anonadado Draco.

-Vine a verla a ella. Parece que tan acostumbrada a que ¿Cómo es que dijo? A si, a que furcias vengan a tu casa, no se detuvo a pensar que yo soy la medimaga que solicitó.- Y sin decirle más camino hacia donde vio desaparecer a Narcissa momentos antes.

Cualquiera que la viera diria que era una mujer sin escrupulos y totalmente acorazada a los encantos de Malfoy, pero lo que realmente ocurria en esos momentos por la mente de la castaña eran totalmente contrarios. Tenia que aceptarlo, Malfoy _estaba para el pecado_. No es que nunca hubiese dicho que Malfoy era feo, pués ella era mujer y tenia ojos. Pero jamás pensó que los añois que no lo vió le hubiesen sentado tan bien...de maravilla de hecho. Y no sabia cuanto tiempo podría mantener la postura, solo rogaba a Merlín que el rubio se mantuviera alejado.

Por suerte no tuvo problemas para convencer que ella era la medimaga que habia pedido para que la cuidara lo que duraba una extraña enfermedad que la atosigaba desde hacia meses, el cual provocaba un enorme cansacio y extrañar ganas de llorar. No es que fuera grave, pero la Señora Malfoy queria que la atendieran mientras estuviera en esas condiciones.

* * *

Draco nunca creyó que Hermione Granger captaria su atención de esa forma, pero es que no estaba acostumbrado que las mujeres le hablaran asi. De hecho la única mujer que se habia atrevido a hablarle de esa forma y hasta de pegarle, fue ella. ¿Extraño verdad? Pero era así, hacia horas habia llegado a la compania Malfoy y que no podia dejar de pensar en la castaña.

* * *

A Hermione se le hizo bien duro tener que tratar con Narcissa, ya que la usaba como psicologa y encima ver como trataba a los elfos: como esclavos. Realmente los trababa bastante bien, hasta era amable con ellos, pero Hermione no lo aceptaria.

La noche llegó rápido, así como Draco. El rubio estaba bastante impaciente por verla, cosa que no aceptaria.

¿Verdad que estos nunca aceptan nada? Esto sera dificil...Y más ahora que iba a haber una cena bien movidita.

El silencio se cortó con el timbre, que era más bien tenebroso. Un pequeño elfo se acercó a Narcissa.

-Hay una niña en la puerta, Señora. -

-Que extraño. ¿A estas horas? - Narcissa instó a Hermione a acompañarla a la puerta.

* * *

Esto se iba a poner al fin interesante y bien largo.

Asi que si creian que no se podían enroscar aun más las cosas lograran ver la equivocación, ya que una niña de cabello castaño oscuro, ojos casualmente grises y con tiernas pecas cubriendole el puente de la nariz venia dispuesta a ver a su padre, quien no era nada más ni nada menos que Draco Malfoy.

---------

Espero que les haya gustadoo!! no actualiza antes porque estuve en lo de mi viejo y el no tiene compuu!! Encima perdi mis anteojosss!!!( asi q me costo un poquito, pero le robe un ratito los anteojos a mi vieja y listoo!! Es cortito este cap..pero los proximos seran más llenitos, ya que se viene lo mejor!

besotess y espero sus reviews que me re animan sii??!!

floh black


	3. Es que me encanta la espuma!

Ironico

Capítulo 3

Muy bien, este es uno de mis momentos favoritos. Claro que es una de mis favoritas la expresión de Hermione y Narcissa en estos precisos instantes, aunque la de Draco seria más jugosa...

-¿Pe-perdón? - Una Narcissa un tanto alucinada observaba a una niña de unos 7 años, quien la miraba como quien mira a un inferior.

Draco se acercó a la puerta mientras mordisqueaba una manzana(n/a:quisiera se manzana para...ejem ejem! Mejor continuemos..;)). Él la miró sin interes.

-No nos interesa comprar galletas a_niñitas exploradoras_. - siseó con cruel desprecio.

-¿Acaso luzco como una tonta niñita exploradora?- explotó la pequeña frunciendo su nariz.

La verdad era que vestidita con unos leggins amarillos y una remera violeta larga hasta los muslos distaba bastante del atuendo de los _boys scout_. Mientras Draco trataba de entender que demonios ocurria, la niña golpeaba uno de sus pies enfundados en chatitas negras esperando alguna reacción, la bomba estalló.

-¿Entonces eres un pequeño bufón, eh?-

La niña bajo sus pequeños lentes de sol hasta la punta de su nariz y levanto una ceja al mejor estilo Malfoy.

-¿Disculpa? Ahora si que estas en problemas oxigenado.-

-¿Decias algo enana?-

-¿Enana? Soy una de las más altas de mi clase, Casper!-

-¿Y que es un Casper, pecosa?-

-Un fantasmita famoso, troglodita!-

Ydurante la pelea tipo _ping-pong,_Hermione y Narcissa estaban sentadas a unos metros de la lucha tomando...¿Té?

-Será mejor que digas a que has venido, pequeña. - dijo Hermione tiernamente, ahora si disfrutaria.

-¿Y por qué debería decirle a este...espécimen que vengo a buscar al Gran Draco Malfoy?

-Por la sencilla razón que yo soy el Gran y muy apuesto Draco Malfoy. Ahora di quien eres y para que me buscas.

La niña se puso bien recta y miro a Draco con un profundo respeto para decir: - Me llamo Stephanie y tú eres mi padre.

Por suerte Hermione tenia algo de conociemientos en medimagia; porque al caer desmayado, Draco se lastimó la cabeza. Habia algo que no podia negar, se notaba a leguas que aquella niña era una Malfoy, si hasta ni tacto tenia! Lo que si era cierto es que la llegada de esa niña haría las cosas muy interesantes...los problemas estaban a la vuelta de la esquina.

¡Acción!

Mientras Hermione atendia a Draco, Narcissa miraba anonadada a Stephanie. Se señalaba para luego hacer lo mismo con la pequeña y rascarse la sien, pensativa. Y asi una 300 veces concecutivas.

Horas más tarde, la pobre de Narcissa no podia salir de su estado de estupefaccion(n/a:existe esa palabra?) mientras un Draco herido, quizas un poco exagerado, se retorcia diciendo que le quedaba poco tiempo.

-Es el fin!!Pobres mujeres que no probaron este cuerpo!! - chillaba el rubio. Hermione lo miraba con lástima.

-Pobre...esta delirando. - susurraba mientras le daba unas compresas frias.

-mmm, disculpa? . Una vocesilla llamó la atencion de Hermione.

Stephanie estaba en la puerta con rostro de angelito. Inocente si, pero peligroso.

-¿Qué ocurre? - preguntó hermione lo más suave posible, esta misión estaba complicandose.

-Es que viaje mucho y estoy cansada...-

-¿Quieres dormir? - preguntó levantandose y dirigiendose a la niña.

-Y sip...pero me siento asi como sucia. Necesito un baño para relajarme...- decia mientras hacia girar su pie en el suelo.

-Vamos a buscar un baño en esta enorme mansión, Stephanie. - dijo hermione tomando su mano.

-Stephy.- susurró.

-¿Disculpa? -

-Dime Stephy.-

-Muy bien, Stephy. A buscar un baño! -

Y asi pasaron un largo rato buscando un baño. Cuando encontraron uno se quedaron boquiabiertas: era totalmente de marmol y cristal.

Hermione se sento sobre un pequeño banco mientras se veia en un enorme espejo. Entonces escucho como Stephy se aclaraba la garganta. Asi comprendió y se leventó de un salto para salir del baño.

-Te espero afuera. Cualquier cosa solo grita mi nombre y vendre si?.

-De acuerdo.

Una vez que Hermione estuvo fuera del baño, Stephy rompio su pose de niña buena y empezo a investigar las cosas del baño. Mientras el agua llenaba la enorme bañera ella le fue agregando perfumes y extractos de diversas flores. Entonces la encontró y una sonrisa maquiavelica cubrió su pequeño rostro. Empezó a tirar el liquido, quizas demasiado. Se tiro de clavado y empezo a reirse mientras con un tubito hacia burbujas.

Ese fue el comienzo del desastre.

De pronto Stephy noto como la espuma empezaba a deslizarse por el piso y a cubrirla. -oh oh... - La pequeña salió de la bañera lo más rápido que pudo, patinandose varias veces en el intento de alejarse de esa espuma que parecia haber adoptado vida propia.

Rapidamente se puso su bikini blanca y empezó a llamar: - Hermione...- Nadie respondia. - Hermione. - Sintió su voz retumbar en el enorme baño. Y la espesa espuma se acercaba cada vez más y adoptaba un tamaño aun más inmenso. Ok, ella no habia querido llegar a eso. Tomo aire con los ojos cerrados, para luego abrirlos de golpe y gritar con fuerza:

-¡¡¡HERMIONE!!!-

El grito retumbo en toda la mansión y aun más alla. Todas las personas que la oyeron pegaron un salto. El jardinero saltó y con su tijera corto una imagen cinco veces más grande de Narcissa en arbusto, genial...ahora solo tenia un brazo. Narcissa saltó y el lápiz labial corrió por su mejilla blanca como la porcelana, ahora tenial una muy linda flanja de un tono cereza...Draco saltó y se calló al piso, pues estaba justo en el borde dormitando y el gritó hizo que resbalace por las sabanas de seda y toner otro lindo chichón en su perfecta cabeza. Hermione saltó, y el libro que tenia calló en sus piernas cerrandose por completo, y ella no habia señalado la hoja por la que iba! Y los elfos que estan en el castillo también saltaron y probocaron cosas peores, tan mal que empezaron a golperse la cabeza contra lo primero que tenian porque sabian en sus amos los retarian.

Entonces tres personas comprendieron de quien era esa voz y empezaron a correr. Narcissa que estaba en su spa corrió, Draco que estaba en su habitación corrió y Hermione que estaba en la biblioteca también.

Hermione y Draco chocaron justo antes de llegar, ya que se habian patinado. Espuma salia por la puerta del baño. Y del tercer pasillo que conectaba ese baño, precisamente enfrente, llego Narcissa; quien paró, miró a Hermione y Draco en el suelo con algo de espuma, miró la puerta del baño que parecia explotar y gritó antes de salir corriendo por donde vino: -¡¡Va a explotar!!

Draco y Hermione se miraron entre ellos y luego a la puerta.

-Hay que correr! - grito Hermione. Draco tomo su mano para ayudarla a levantar. Pero de pronto el ruido de la madera cediendo corto el aire.

La puerta se abrió dando paso a mucha espuma...creanme..mucha espuma y agua..¿Y perfume? Sobre esta estaba una muy feliz Stephy riendo y gritando. El agua bajo al irse por los pasillos y la niña quedo en el piso...de hecho quedo sobre Hermione, que a la vez estaba arriba de Draco.

Los tres estaban cubiertos de espuma. Draco miró furioso a la niña.

-¿Qué se supone que es esto?

-mmm...¿Espuma? Es que me encanta la espuma! -digo muy alegremente Stephy a Draco, y adivinen que...¡Sin culpa!

-Yo la mató!! - Gritó Draco, pero una mano tomo su brazo.

-Es solo una niña.

-¿Solo una niña?¡Por poco destroza mi baño!

Hermione miró a Draco de forma divertida. Y en el medio del silencio se encuchó como una canilla era expulsada de su lugar y dejaba solo un chorro de agua salir de la pared.

-Upss...Creo que este es el momento en el que empiezo a correr no? - Le pregunto Stephy a Hermione.

-Creo que será lo mejor. Y hazlo rápido.-

Stephy asintió y hecho a correr por uno de los pasillos. Draco estaba rojo y a punto de levantarse.

-Dale un poco de ventaja si? - pidió Hermione, para luego poner más espuma(si es que cabia) en la cabeza de Draco.

* * *

MIl perdones por la tardanzaa!! Es que me fui de vacaciones y cuando vovli,,adivinen que!! Mi muso inspirador se habia quedado alla...con sol arena y mar...

pero aqui les traje este cap que espero allan disfrutado

Tardare un pokito con el otro xq tengo q estudiar gentee!!!T.T un bajon,,pero bue..el deber llama!!

Espero sus reviews q me re animan a seguir!! Mientras más mejor ehh...y conste que no los estoy sobornando ni nada parecido eh!..;P

besoss!!

floh black


	4. A mover el vientre! parte I

Holis! Avisoo...hay varias fotos para que vean en este cap!! Y las canciones si pueden bajar de...almost lovers de A Fine Frenzy y You want me de Chantal Chamandy. Yo les digo cuando van las songss!! y un videitooo para una ropa q no encontre fotosss! Nos leemos abajoo!!

Ironico

Capitulo 4

¿Ya estrañaban la historia ah? Menos mal, porque eso hará más esperado este momento...aunque las admiradoras de nuestro bello platino sufriran al ver como entra en un estado de crisis mental. Mejor no dijo más y lean, y disfruten claro.

-Estoy tan estresada...- Narcissa Malfoy ponia la mano en su frente muy melodramaticamente mientras le daba más indicaciones a los elfos, decoradores, chefs, etc. Un gran movimiento habia en la enorme Mansión Malfoy ¿Por qué? Porque la dueña de casa se habia levantado de tan buen humor que se le antojo hacer una pequeña reunión, más precisamente una fistista de apenas unos 300 invitados y no solo eso, sino que seria tematico: seria a_rábigo_

Narcissa pretendia que su casa quedara como la mismisima Arabia.

Hermione se quedo, y se quedaria por mucho tiempo, ya que Draco practicamente le rogo que se quedara a cuidar a la niña. La niña le tenia un terror especial a los elfos y se ponia a gritar como una histerica, Narcissa no tenia paciencia para cuidar a una niña y Draco...es Draco y jamás podria hacerse cargo de algo seriamente. Asi que ahora hermione se convirtió en niñera, y ese era su boleto para quedarse y conquistar a Draco.

-¡Hermione!-

-Si señora Malfoy.

-Dime narcissa que me haces sentir vieja sino. Lo que necesito de ti es que te pruebes estos maravillosos vestidos para estar acorde a mi fiesta. No te quiero vestida asi.

-Pero...¿Es necesario que yo este aquí?

-Por supuesto! No te dejare a ti y a la niña encerradas. _Todavia_ no soy tan mala. - concluyó Narcissa con una sonrisa mientras le daba unas cuantas cajas bellamente decoradas.

Hermione, que no pensaba ponerse nada también le sonrió. Cuando empezó a su subir las escaleras una Narcissa con una muy dulce voz le dijo:

-Te espero para ver como te quedan.

-No será necesario, Seño—narcissa.

-Hermione...-Dijo la rubia arrastrando las silabas mientras subia lentamente las escaleras para reunirse con hermione. - Vas a probartelos y mostrarmelos ok?

-Pero Narci--

-¡Pero nada...- Ahora la voz de la rubia se habia vuelto...algo terrorifica. Este era el momento en que Hermione empezó a escuchar la música de_Psicosis _mientras Narcissa subia un escalón y ella subia otro, siempre dejando un escalón entre ellas.

-Nar—Narcissa.-tartamudeo Hermione nerviosamente.

-¿Te los probaras, Hermione?

-Enseguida.

Con la sonrisa dulce de Narcissa la musica de película de terror y esa extraña oscuridad imaginaria que cubria a la rubia desapareció al instante. Y antes de que volvieran a aparecer, Hermione corrió a su habitación. Por si acaso.

Una vez dentro Hermione se animo, aunque de muy mala gana, a probarse los vestidos. La verdad es que no queria ni verlos,,pero es que era imposible no verlos!!

-ok ok, Herms calmate.

En la caja 1 habia un pantalón onda babucha, un corpiño en strapples, un pequeño saco que no tapaba nada y un tul para los blazos, todo en color púrpura.(n/a:para verlo, saquen los espacios!!. http//i178.photobucket. com/albums/w259/Opiita/ropa20y20make20up20de20herms20cap204/traje1 .jpg)

Se lo puso y su nariz se frunció.

Caja número 2 entonces: Bueno...esto realmente la superaba. O la desnudaba o la cubria hasta la cabeza! Era un vestido con magas largas blanco y con algunos detalles en colores. Abajo un pantalón morado, unas alpargatas negras y para concluir una tela para la cabeza que se sontrendia con una cosa roja...(n/a: ahora estaa...http ://i178. albums/w259/Opiita/ropa20y20make20up20de20herms20cap204/traje3. jpg)

-Nop, esta tampoco. -

En la caja número tres...ibamos mejorando un poco, talvez.: una babucha negra de una tela algo transparente con un tajo en una pierna. Un pequeño caderin con monedas doradas y un corpiño negro con monedas también. Además poseia unas mangas separadas, sin función alguna claro...solo ¿decorar? Y ahí venia su salvación: Un trozo de la misma tela para cubrirse el rostro y con moneditas.(n/a:y este...http//i178. /Opiita/ropa20y20make20up20de20herms20cap204/traje2. jpg)

Entonces lo vió, en la caja 4 estaba genial! Pero no terminaba de convencer, le faltaba algo. Entonces en la última caja vió la solución. Se pondria ambas cosas y solo mostraria la última si tenia el suficiente valor.

Mientars tanto Narcissa la esperaba mientras hacia de su casa una enredadera de telas y almohadones. Hermione ya podia escucharla cantar la canción _atabtab _de Nancy Ajram. Esto seria interesante...

-Narcissa...-llamó Hermione desde la puerta.

Narcissa se quedo helada y solo pudo decir:

-Divina!

No paso mucho tiempo hasta que sus 300 invitados llegaran y la música árabe inundara el lugar. Stephy andaba de un lado al otro con su traje de odalisca color azul francia, realmente estaba feliz. Después de jurarle a Hermione que se portaria bien fue en busca de su padre.

Ahí era donde Hermione no entendia muy bien. Hacia tan solo unos días que Draco habia corrido por toda la Mansión a Stephy cubierto de espuma y con claras intensiones de matarla. Pero algo habia sucedido para que se llevaran bien. O por lo menos para que Draco desistiera de sus deseos asesinos.

* * *

flasback

-Espera, espera...- una muy jadiante Stephy trataba de tranquilizar a Draco. Estaban hacia bastante rato corriendo en circulos por la fuente sin ningún resultado. - Hagamos un trato...

-¿Qué clase de trato, niña?- preguntó un muy enojado Draco.

-Primero, me llamo Stephy. Y preferiria que dado que eres mi padre no me dijeras ni niña exploradora, ni enana, ni bufón!

-¿Entonces puedo decirte pecosa?

---canciónn almost lovers!!-

-Odio mis pecas!- Stephy se estaba enfadado. El juego habia quedado de lado. Draco notó esto y como la niña trataba de contener unas lágrimas ya bastantes visibles.

-Pero si son muy tiernas.

-Mentira! Siempre me molestaron con ellas. Mi mami me decia que eran lindas y que me quedaban bien. Pero sé que es mentira, y si quisiera creer eso ya no puedo porque ella ya no esta. - Stephy habia dejado librar sus lágrimas. Sus mejillas se habian tornado sonrosadas. Draco se metió en la fuente para no volver a correr en circulos. Stephy no se movió.

-Ven aquí. - El rubio estiró sus brazos, que pronto estrecharon a Stephy. Tras unos minutos de guardar silencio, donde solo se escuchaba el sonido del agua al caer, Stephy miro a Draco a los ojos. Y él se dió cuenta que eran iguales, era como mirarse al espejo. Tenian los mismos pozos de mercurio fundido.

--fin songg---

-Yo se que Herms te gusta...- dijo Stephy con aire divertido.

-¿Qué dices, niña?-

-Stephy me llamo. Y sobre lo que te queria proponer.

-Iluminame.

-Yo te ayudo con Herms y tu no me tratas tan mal. ¿Qué dices?

-Yo no necesito ayuda.

-Si tu lo dices...

-Mira que hoy estoy generoso, yo no necesito ayuda pero te tratare bien.

-Muy bien. Pero si necesitas ayuda...

-Stephy. - Dijo Draco advertiendola en broma.

-jajajaja...trato hecho.

Y asi ambos se estrecharon las manos, sintiendo que estas jamas se separarian.

fin flash back

* * *

Draco habia escogido un pantalón babucha negro metalizado y una capa negra y por dentro roja (n/a: para entender mejor...ver el video...ahi q esperar hasta el minuto 0:55,,,esta igual vestido pero sin lo de la cabezaa..http//www.youtube. com /watch?v Rjc-l1pxhM0)

Apenas apareció, muchas rostros femeninos se posaron en él. Y por que no decirlo, algunos hombres tambien...por envidia o por el mismo deseo que sentian las mujeres ;)

Draco fue en busca de una manzana que habia en una fuente. Muchas mujeres venian a tratar de enseñarle la danza del vientre y por que no la de los 7 velos. Pero a el eso lo tenia sin cuidado, asi que con contesia les daba la espalda.

Entonces ocurrió.

Una mujer vestida de pies a cabeza por varias capas de telas entró al lugar. Con un una punta de la tela color maiz se cubria el rostro, solo para dejar unos ojos castaños a la vista...unos muy profundos ojos. Unos ojos que...un momento! Él conocia esos ojos. (n/a:picc..http ://i178. 20de20herms20cap204/traje5. gif)

--musicaa!! cancion you want me--

Draco se acercó, devorandola con la mirada. Ella le sonreia con sus ojos, maquillados de una forma tan peculiar.(n/s: picc...http ://i178. w259/Opiita/ropa20y20make20up20de20herms20cap204/maquillaje. jpg)

Entonces ella dejo caer al suelo las capas de tela para dmostrar un sencillo pero seductor conjunto árabe. Tenia una falda transparecnte color celeste con un tajo, y una tela más oscura a la cadera. Un corpiño al tono y un poco de tela igual que la falda cubria apenas desde su nariz hasta el cuello.(n/a: ultima pic!!http//i178. a20y20make20up20de20herms20cap204/traje4 .gif)

-Hermione.

-Silencio.- lo calló poniendo sus dedos en sus labios.

Y lo tomo de la mano para hacerlo bailar, o por lo menos intentarlo.

Tengo que admitir que yo adoro el romance, aunque este es un fic principalmente de comedia y ya tuve mi momentito de seriedad. Asi que hay que retomar el género no creen? Por lo tanto les voy a comentar que Hermione le dijo a Narcissa que poner tantas velas para dar ese aspecto tenue era peligroso, que porque no usar la magia digo yo! Asi que a atenerse a las consecuencias de permitir al mayordomo poner ese intrumento muggle llamado._..alarma de incendios..._

Pronto las brillantes telas empezaron a prenderse, esas alarmitas sonaron y bumm...agua! Una divina lluvia artificial de agua cortaron el maravillosos momento en que nuestro protagonistas iban a besarse!!

Y bueno, se ve que no era el momento. Pero a todos les esperaba una sorpresita cuando salieran afuera...

* * *

continuaraa...

Este es el momento en que me asesinan!!! nooo!!!(floh se hace un ovillo pero pronto empieza a los saltos para evitar los tomatazos...)

genteee,,,son las 3:06 am y se oficialmente se me quemo el cerebroo!!!! escribi más,,,pero me gusta como queda...igualll prometo actualizar prontooo!!!

PREDONNNN!!(floh se pone de rodillas, pone pucherito y sus ojos brillar x lagrimas contenidas)

mill grax x los reviews q me re animann!!! x preguntitas q me han hecho respondo...stephy tiene 7 añitos y pronto conoceremos la identidad de la madre de ella!

sorry x q me salió la vena romantic,,pero salioo!!! en la segunda parte stephy hace de las suyas;)

sigan mandando rr q los adoro y me dan ganas d continuarr!!!

xoxo!! se me cuidann!! y no me odiennnnn!!!!!!


End file.
